


Stupid Cupid

by MaggieMayI



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Murphy, Genderbend, Mary MacManus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMayI/pseuds/MaggieMayI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocco had dated Mary MacManus for two weeks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been playing around with the idea of genderswapped Murphy for ages. Rocco and Murphy's relationship was always fun for me to think on and when I started thinking of Mary I immediately wanted to have them have dated. This is my first attempt at writing BDS fic, and honestly my first time writing in years. 
> 
> And in case any of you are curious, my mental image for Mary is Elaine Cassidy: http://i60.tinypic.com/ws19tx.jpg

 

Rocco dated Mary for all of two weeks, not long after he had first run into MacManus siblings at Doc's bar. Back then all he'd known was that she was spunky, her accent was hot, and her brother was a scary fucker. It hadn't been until after she dumped him that they had become friends and he realized that there was more to her than that.

Sure she was hot, a tiny thing all dark hair and big eyes, but she was just as scary as her brother was when she was mad, and more often than not Rocco had found himself on the end of her right hook. She could cuss like a sailor at work, but the next day she could recite a prayer or sing mass like an angel.

Connor had laughed his ass off when Rocco had admitted being scared of him, said that he was dumber than he looked if he thought that Mary needed her big brother to kick his ass when he inevitably fucked up down the line. Which of course he did, she had caught him with his hands up Donna's skirt, had given him mean shiner and dumped him on his ass then and there.

The next night at the bar she had made him buy her a drink, teased him about his shitty taste, and laughed their asses off at Connor's failed attempts to flirt with the new waitress. From then on, it was the three of them together, Rocco stuck with the twins no matter what they landed themselves in.

So of course it made perfect sense when Mary called him from a fucking jail cell that Rocco didn't hesitate to bring them clothes, bring the damn crosses, whatever they needed. He loved the crazy fuckers after all and he wasn't about to bail on them when they needed him.

The hotel shit pissed him off, pulling himself off of the floor and staring at the bodies around him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to wring her neck or kiss her, anything to stop their fucking laughing at him.

After that everything went so fast, it set Roc's head spinning and he was amazed he kept up as long as he did.

When he felt the bullet, and heard Mary scream, Rocco wanted to get up and put a bullet in every bastards head he could. She was supposed to be laughing, not fucking crying. Mary didn't cry for anyone, and she definitely shouldn't do it for Rocco of all people. Though, he couldn't deny it made him selfishly happy.

The fact of the matter was that, Rocco had dated Mary MacManus for two short weeks ; she was a pretty Irish girl who worked hard, had a mean right hook, who said her prayers and cussed like a sailor. A girl who could kick your ass if you pissed her off and would buy you a drink the next day.

_'Fuck.'_ he thought as his vision went dark and the sound of her voice started to fade _'Dying makes me a fucking sap.'_

Rocco dated Mary for two weeks, but he loved her for years.

 


End file.
